A primary function of personal care absorbent articles is to absorb and retain body exudates, such as urine and fecal material, with additional desired attributes including low leakage of the body exudates from the absorbent article, a conforming fit of the absorbent article to the wearer's body, and a dry feel to the wearer of the absorbent article.
As the usage of absorbent articles has expanded, their complexity has increased due to the incorporation of additional features serving to enhance their performance and appearance. The costs of the materials and the costs of the manufacturing processes have also increased in conjunction with the increases in complexity. As a result, the prices at which these articles are sold have risen to levels that many potential consumers cannot afford to pay. Attempts have been made in the past to provide an absorbent article at a lower cost for both the consumer and the manufacturer. Such attempts, however, may result in an absorbent article which does not provide the desired attributes. For example, an attempt to provide an absorbent article at a lower cost may result in an absorbent article having materials which may not minimize leakage of body exudates from the absorbent article. As another example, an attempt to provide an absorbent article at a lower cost may result in an absorbent article which may not adequately conform to a wearer's body.
A need exists for a simplified absorbent article. A need exists for an absorbent article which can provide the desired attributes of leakage protection, conformance to body, and a dry feel to the wearer at a lower cost to the consumer and manufacturer.